


Something Worth Asking

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dorks in Love, Humanstuck, M/M, School Dances, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John Egbert's always happy to see Dave in the hall during school, but one day Dave comes to John with a strange question.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Something Worth Asking

John was walking through the halls, more than ready for school to just be over and done with. The bell just rang, allowing John back into the halls for a few moments of freedom before he has to attend his last class.

John lets loose a sigh as he carries his bag on his back and his blue binder at his side. John looked up past the hallways filled with lockers and kids and saw the senior he's been fond of since he moved to Texas this semester and started classes.

_It’s that cool kid again!_

"Hi, Dave!" John doesn't hesitate to run up to the _coolest kid in school._

"Hey, man." Dave lowers his gaze down to the much shorter junior.

"Hows your day been?" John smiled up at Dave as he looked into his shades.

"Uh.. it's been good. Chilling. Just... chilling." Dave looked over to the side and took a slow breath in and a slow breath out.

John gave Dave a face for the way Dave was acting and then a tiny smile, "that's good." John nodded.

It was silent between the two of them for a few moments. Sometimes Dave would just walk up to John, eager to talk and then he would start breathing funny or looking away from him, like Dave didn't even wanna talk in the first place. John was used to it by now, even though Dave acted like he was annoyed at the conversation, John was sure that Dave wanted to be his friend.

John lightly snickered at the silence between them. Dave's head snapped back a bit, he started stuttering, "Uh- I- um... what’s up with you, uh- man... like uh, how you holding up?"

"Ugh." John groans, "I’m so tired from school and I just wanna go home already!"

"Oh... that’s cool..." Dave nods, at least until his mind processed John's words, "I- I mean, same! Same."

Dave feel silent again for a few moments as he scratched the back of his neck with his nails. It took Dave a few extra moments before he spoke up again, still not looking at John as he talked... it looked like he was talking to the ceiling.

"So... uh..." Dave looks up at the ceiling as he says, "big dance is coming up... know who you’re gonna ask?"

"Ha! No one, dude!" John bluntly tells Dave, "dances are lame!"

"B-but uh- but not if the right person.. um.. asks... right?" Dave stumbles a bit as he talks. "I mean like... let's say that someone you think is _cool_ asks you to the dance... you'd consider it, right?"

"Ha! Dave you’re hilarious!" John snorted at the thought of anyone _cool_ asking **him** out.

Dave seems a bit stunned, "why’s that funny, man?"

"It's funny. Just cause... it's like _me._ " John explains, "like!? Who would ever ask _**me**_ to the dance?" John laughs as he shakes his head at the thought like it's a terrible joke.

"Well... I could think of someone interested in Uh- maybe, you know... asking you... if you’d like to...go... maybe?" Dave looks down at John and finds that he has a huge smile across his entire face.

John breathes in a gasp. **"You saying that you know someone that has a crush on me!?"** John almost shouted in the hall, thankfully the sounds of other teens goofing off covers up how loud his cheerful outburst was.

"Uh..." Dave mutters under his breath, "fuck."

"Who!?" John lifts himself up onto the balls of his feet to get up on Dave's eye level.

"No one!" Dave tries to look away from John.

"Doesn’t matter anyway!" John settles back down to the ground. "I’ll know who it is once some _cutie_ walks up to me and asks me to the dance!"

"And you’re planning on saying yes...?" Dave asks.

"Sure!" John nods. "I mean... dances suck but the fun parts gonna be when the two of us end up agreeing the dance is stupid and then heading home early and getting my smooch on!" John gives Dave a little smirk of a smile.

"You’re... you’re like... you want... haha..." Dave swallows down a little spit and lightly points his finger up like he's trying to understand John's point. "You're..."

"Yep!" John nods. "I'm gonna take that cool cutie with me to the dance just to get away and play some nice cheesy romance song in the car and act like I had _no idea!_ that it was gonna play! Maybe even look online for a couple of cool one-liners and maybe some fun getting to know you questions." John gives Dave a sly look as he snickers at his master plan.

"Ha!" Dave laughs along with John. John didn't think it he was being **that** funny, but Dave is just funny like that. "Egbert, you’re so sly."

"Yeah!" John nods confidently, "I know! It's just my nature."

"And Dave." John gives Dave a tiny smile, "thanks for playing match maker, it means a lot that you'd relay the message, I know you're asking on behalf of someone else, but it's a really cool thing to do and I know you're just about to go find the cutie and make their day!" John doesn't see Dave that often, only really ever in the halls and in his english class. But now John knows what a good friend Dave can be! "You're so cool, Dave! That's really nice of you!"

"Ha..." Dave lets out a small whimper of a laugh. "Well... I’ll uh... tell the cutie who likes you they uh... better pack breath mints." Dave lightly chuckles as John claps his hands together.

"Oh! Smart thinking! I should buy some -oh shoot!" A loud chime fills the hall as John was talking. "That’s the bell! Gotta go, see you later Dave! Oh! Meet me in front of the cafeteria building after class!" 

Dave stood in the hall as he watched John run off to class, trying to figure out in his mind just how the fuck he's going to get himself out of this mess.

* * *

John was waiting right where he told Dave to be, happily humming and swaying from side to side as he held his backpack straps. Some short girl started walking up to John and his heart dropped. This must be the _cutie_ Dave was talking about!

"Uh..." The girl sounded a little annoyed as she said, "hi."

"Hey!" John waved the girl hello! "So you’re Dave's friend?"

The girl let out a sigh. "Yes." 

"What’s your name?" John happily asked.

"People call me Terezi- but forget it. I’m not here to ask you out."

"Huh?" John tilted his head to the side.

"Dave's just covering his own ass cau-"

"Okay!" Dave ran out from behind one of the buildings pillars and up to John. "Haha. John what are you doing here? I said to meet ME at the cafeteria building, we’ve gotta talk about the guy who likes you. His name is Karkat and he’s-"

"Your back up plan?" Terezi asked.

Dave continued on anyway like he didn't even hear her, "he’s not really sure if you like guys-"

"Depends on how cute he is." John gave Dave another one of his favorite sly smiles.

Dave's face dropped. His mouth hung open as he stuttered out, "I- Uh- You- You like... guys?"

John hummed as he nodded yes. Then he asked, "is he tall? I like tall guys.

"Uh- he- he’s..." Dave continued stuttering, "Uh- he-he-he-"

"Karkat’s short." Terezi says.

"Karkat’s short!" Dave shouted.

"Oh..." John tilted his head to the side, he seemed a little weirded out by how loud Dave just yelled in his face. "Well... if he’s nice I’d-"

"He’s an asshole." Terezi gave John a small pout. "Just go out with Dave."

"Hahahaha!" Dave bleated out a laugh. "That's Terezi for you. Always a kidder!"

"Yeah." Terezi turned around and started walking off, "and I'm leaving."

John snorted as he watched Terezi walk off. "Ha! She- she thought I had a- haha! A shot with you!"

Dave looked at John with a confused look under his black tinted shades.

John kept laughing until he let out one final breathe and shook his head.

"I’ve gotta be real, Dave." John lifts up his hands like he's gesturing he's about to tell a doozy of a story, "when we first started talking, I had such a little crush on you and I get it! You’re not interested! You’re the cool chill loner type! And I see what you’re doing! Setting me up with you’re friends cause you know that underneath my attempts to be a chill loner too... I'm actually a little lonely."

Dave watches in awe as John goes off, "and you’re just so nice, Dave! I don't think you should go steady all year long just for like... you chill loner image. I bet you'd enjoy going out with someone if you tried it! I know a few girls who are head over heels for you Mr. Popular! You could have your pick of the litter if you weren’t always like ‘I’m not interested in chicks.’ Oh ha! I’m embarrassed to say at the start of the semester I was really hoping you were gonna say ‘I’m interested in you, John.’ But nah... I'm _toootally_ over that phase where I thought you were like... super dreamy. I've moved on and I'm like well aware you're not interested. But I thought maybe... we could like hang sometime? You know as friends! Now that I'm not drooling over you anymore that's totally possible!"

"You- you... liked.. me?" Dave stumbled over his words. "A-and- yo-you... got over me?"

"Well! Sometimes I still get in my head cause I think you’re cute! But I get that you’re-"

Dave shouted over John's words, "will you go to the dance with me!?!"

John opened his mouth to speak, but only "I- I- I- I-" came out.

The two boys stood stumbling and bumbling for a solid minuet before John worked up the nerve to actually attempt to form words, 

"You- you meant... it was you... and..."

Dave nodded. Trying to wipe the sweat from his palms onto his jeans, "I was too shy to say anything." 

"You wanna dance... and like... everything?" John sounded like he was stunned.

"Yeah..." Dave looked down at his shoes.

John whimpered out, "and like... go to... Smooch town?" 

"Yeah..." Dave kept his eyes focused on his adidas.

"I... I’m... wow... I..." John covers his face with his hands. He can not believe that the guy that he's been fawning over has been pining over him! Since John moved to the state and started attending school he's been all over the hot guy in English class. John's always searching through the halls for any hint of sign of Dave and working up the nerve to even talk to the guy! But all of a sudden Dave wanted to take him out to the dance. He must be dreaming!

Dave started speaking up again, "I'm... uh... sorry about Terezi... I thought you were straight and she said she thought you were kinda cool so she told me she was willing to go out with you but... uh..."

"She was just gonna try to match make us together, huh?" John smiles.

"Yeah..." Dave looks off to the side. "And um... I feel kinda like a fuckin' idoit for not asking if you were into guys or not but like... you're so hard to talk to cause you're like..."

Dave attempted to turn away from John even more, "you're like... so... so..."

Dave whispers out the word, "cute."

Dave musters up the courage to face John again.

John gives Dave a bright grin behind the hands covering his face.

John lowers his hands just to give Dave what he promised he'd give his date to the dance.

With a single peck on the lips, John takes Dave to smooch town.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cheesy but that's just the kinda stuff that makes me smile!  
> I'd like to thank Minany for the suggestion to write Dave having a crush on John and John being blind to it in a school setting. I'm always open for suggestions. If you ever have any just leave me a comment and I'll get back to you!


End file.
